


He's Not My Property

by Angelicat2



Series: "Property" Marked [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Branding, Choking, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Non-Consensual Drug Use, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sick Keith (Voltron), The Galra are cruel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Shiro gets captured by a Galra ship. What he doesn't know is that Keith also got caught. As the only way to save Keith's life, and buy them some time, Shiro has to do something he has never wanted to.Brand Keith as his "property."





	He's Not My Property

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting around for a while. Enjoy!!!
> 
> EDIT: there is another fic now after this. :) Enjoy!

Shiro woke with a headache. He opened his eyes to see steel walls, and their familiarity was not lost on him. Bolting upright, he glanced right and left before seeing a door with a small hatch on it. Ominous violet light was the only light to see by as he blinked. Feeling on the end of a panic attack as his breathing picked up, Shiro forced himself to breathe. 

In. Out. One. Two. In. Out. Patience yields focus. In. Out. One. Two. One. Two.

The pattern continued for what felt like hours as Shiro kept his mind blank. Once his breathing settled, he leaned back against the wall. Feeling a little chilly, he glanced down and almost lost it again. He was dressed in prisoner rags again. He was captured...again. This was his second worst nightmare relived. He didn't want to be back here.

Before he had time to go into a flashback, a noise distracted him as he stared at the door. It opened slowly, as if meaning to torture him on purpose. In walked a Galra officer he was familiar with. No name came to mind, but Shiro was sure he'd seen this one before. Had been humiliated and hurt by him.

"Champion," the alien nodded as he stared at Shiro who glared right back, "Gotten quite feisty, haven't you. Lord Zarkon will be extremely excited to have you back, no doubt. He's been missing his number one fighter. Even if that fighter ran away to play rebel."

"I'm not going back," Shiro scowled as he tensed and hunched in on himself, "My team will come. Your ship will be destroyed along with you."

"Perhaps," the Galra smirked and Shiro's stomach dropped to the ground as he watched the man wave a hand, "But not in time to save him."

About to demand to know who the "him" was and what they were talking about, he nearly lost his breath as he saw another Galra approach with Keith led in front of him. The younger was dressed in the same clothes he was and his wrists were held in place behind his back with one large, clawed hand. Staring at Keith, Shiro noticed the dazed look to those purple-tinted eyes as said man swayed slightly. Even if Keith weren't being held by his arms, he'd be able to do nothing as proven moments later when the Galra released the ebony-haired boy. Keith went down to his knees as he blinked, unfocused eyes on the older man.

"Shiro?" He asked softly before frowning slightly. Shiro wanted nothing more than to rush to him and hold him, but he held back. If they knew how much Keith meant to him, they would do worse things. Take Keith to the druids or make him fight in the Arena. Shiro wasn't sure which would be worse.

"It seems that you're close to the Red Paladin," the alien smirked, pointy teeth peeking out from upturned lips, "And you know what must be done to personal property."

Shiro's eyes widened as his blood went cold. It made him sick to think of his best friend being referred to as less than a living, breathing person. He knew exactly what they wanted, but he couldn't...he wouldn't...

"I'm not doing it."

"It's funny," the monster stated as he laid a hand on Keith's neck, which looked tiny compared to the Galra's appendage, "I'm not giving you an option."

Shiro's worst nightmare played before his eyes. In one smooth movement, the big alien's hand squeezed. Keith's eyes widened he attempted to fight back, but his movements were already weak from whatever they had given him. His mouth opened as he obviously tried to drag in air to his closed off lungs. The smaller's hands moved upward to claw at the fingers on his throat. Small gagging sounds could barely be heard as Shiro saw Keith twitch as his face slowly paled and his lips turned blue.

"Stop! Stop it!" Shiro shouted as he braced himself, arm glowing with his horror, "I'll do it! Just let him go!"

The Galra held firm, Keith was almost completely limp in his grasp. His hands dropped to his sides, and Shiro was ready to launch himself at them, consequences be damned, when the Galra let him go. Keith collapsed, face to the dirty cell floor as he gagged and forced air into his abused body. Shiro halted, heartbeats pounding into his head as he watched Keith gulp down air. After a full minute, he started breathing normally. If Shiro thought the man's eyes were glazed before, it was worse now. He was in obvious pain since he hadn't moved from his spot, just laid there curled up. That wasn't at all like Keith. Keith didn't just give up like he was now.

"Get on with it," the lead Galra stated as he kicked Keith who groaned as he slid across the ground a few feet, coming to a stop at Shiro's feet. Shiro glared at the Galra who only smirked knowingly before the human quickly checked his friend. His entire neck was covered in red marks where the alien's hand had gripped. He was also panting in a way that made Shiro more afraid. The older man didn't know if it was from the medicine or the possible broken ribs from the kick he'd just received. It may have been both for all he knew at that moment. Leaning over Keith, he held the boy's face in his hands. Said man moaned as his gaze moved to Shiro's face. Shiro held his breath as Keith blinked tiredly.

"Sh-shiro?" Keith asked hoarsely as he scrunched up his brow as a drop of sweat fell from his face, "I...what?"

"Hey, Keith," Shiro smiled softly as he swept messy bangs out of the late teen's face, "I'm here. I need to do something, and it's not going to feel nice."

Keith stared at him like he did sometimes, silently judging Shiro to see if he was lying. He must have seen that he wasn't. For a moment, Keith was completely still except for his ragged breathing and the other sounds the two Galra were making. Seconds passed before Keith nodded. Shiro swallowed as he thought about what he was about to do. It was either the humiliation or death of his best friend, and Shiro would rather go back to the Arena than let Keith die. At least last time, he had been fairly safe on Earth. And now that the team and they knew Keith was a hybrid, he really didn't want to chance a visit by Zarkon's witch or her coven of druids. He knew he'd probably never see Keith again if they knew. He was only known as a paladin, not Galra, much less a new member of the Blade. Shiro couldn't risk it.

"This..." Shiro carefully leaned the boy, who practically whined with pain, against his chest as he moved his hand to the back of Keith's neck, "This is going to hurt a lot, Keith. I'm so...so sorry."

"Just get...done," Keith huffed as he leaned his head against Shiro's shoulder like he trusted him wholeheartedly, which he really shouldn't...not after what was about to happen. Shiro swallowed thickly as he frowned, hating this whole situation and wishing that the team would find them right now. Getting an impatient grunt from the one who had tossed Keith into the room, Shiro winced inwardly as he silently apologized to Keith by making sure he was as comfortable as he could get.

"I got you, buddy," Shiro felt him relax against him as he looked over the smaller's back. Warm breath peppered his collarbone as Keith sat still. Slowly, he unzipped the back of the suit until it was open to the small of his back. Preparing himself, he laid his much larger hand over Keith's back. Avoiding the jagged scar on his right shoulder, Shiro nearly cringed. His hand was big enough to cover nearly all of his back. This was _really_ going to hurt. If he didn't get Keith out soon, it would get infected.

Bracing himself, his arm lit up bright purple. At first, Keith didn't react. But soon, his breathing hitched as he gripped Shiro's prisoner garb. Shiro let him do it as he forced the hand to burn brighter. Keith squirmed, more sweat falling from his face onto the dip of Shiro's neck. All too soon, Keith was biting his lip to keep his screams in, and Shiro felt himself die a little more every millisecond. The smell of burning flesh coated the air so think that Shiro would have been sick if not for the fact that he had to not burn Keith too deeply. Keith started to fight, pulling away only for Shiro grip tighter. He had to make sure the younger didn't move too much, or the wound would be much worse. Keith let out a cry of agony as Shiro felt tears collect in his own eyes. Keith's throat must have been swelling already because his voice sputtered out as he let out another scream. He fought back for a moment before he went limp in Shiro's arms, and Shiro almost slid his mechanical arm through Keith's neck since he wasn't prepared for it. Quickly turning his arm off, he carefully held the smaller man whose breathing was going abnormally quick. Shiro didn't need to look to see the giant handprint burned bright red just between Keith's shoulders. He couldn't force himself to.

"Hm..." The lead Galra snickered as he watched them, "Not so strong, are you, Champion? A weak little child is what brings you down."

Shiro wanted to argue that Keith was barely four years younger, not a kid. But he stops himself because while he's not a child, he is young...Too young to be branded like an animal. Shiro felt the bile travel to the back of his throat. Too young to carry around a scar like that. Shiro's nose stung in imaginary pain as he remembered all too well the feeling of a scar that wouldn't leave. 

"Too bad you claimed him," the Galra smirked darkly as Shiro held his injured friend closer, "The things I could have done with a Paladin of Voltron! See if he is good at anything other than red lions and swords."

Shiro was suddenly satisfied that he'd left his mark on Keith. In the Galra Empire, it meant no one had a right to Keith because he was Shiro's now and forever. Anyone messing with him could be imprisoned or executed for even touching him. Shiro would have the right to defeat anyone who even looked at Keith with any ill intent. Shiro knew exactly what the Galra would have done to Keith had he not, and it was many times worse than what just happened. Shiro couldn't let that happen. He didn't know if he could stop himself from tearing the Galra apart on the spot if it did happen.

"Well," the galra shrugged as he waved for the other to leave with him, "Zarkon will want his Champion back. Don't worry though, he'll let you keep the boy. He'll be your little slave."

And the door slammed shut. Shiro held Keith tighter near his sides so he wouldn't touch the sensitive area that was uncovered. Said boy just buried his face into Shiro's crop top as he curled up into Shiro's side. Shiro gingerly brushed his fingers through damp hair. There's nothing he could do to relieve Keith's pain. 

"Go to sleep, Keith," he stated softly as the young man leaned further into his shoulder, "I got you. It's okay."

Keith fell asleep soon after. Shiro stared at the man who, even in his sleep, was in pain as he let out soundless grunts. Shiro didn't fall asleep at all that night.

.....

The next morning, Keith was worse. He was pale, beyond exhausted even though he slept for what Shiro guessed was a solid seven hours, and was feverish. He shivered at the same time that a few beads of sweat fell to the Shiro's lap. 

"Keith," Shiro practically begged as Keith only twitched a little, "Come on, Keith. You need to drink some water."

"Sh-Sh-ro," Keith blinked as he swallowed painfully, "Don't feel...good."

"I know, buddy," Shiro frowned as he moved the small bowl of questionable liquid to Keith's lips. Keith took a sip before he weakly pushed the bowl away. Shiro was about to gently reprimand him and get him to drink more when Keith made a strange noise at the back of his throat. Shiro knew what was going to happen just as he helped Keith move to the left. The ill late teen threw up onto the dirty cell floor, barely anything coming up. It was a good thing neither had eaten in around a whole day or it would have been much worse. Shiro pulled Keith into his arms when the boy calmed down. Feverish hot skin rested against his, the body against him feeling like a heater. Shiro grew more worried.

"Keith..." Shiro whispered against the boy's ear as he tightened his hold, "Just sleep. The team will be here soon. You'll be fine. We'll get you into a healing pod soon."

Keith fell into a disturbed and rocky sleep. Shiro watched as he panted and cried silently in his sleep. Once in a while, his lips would move and say quiet things that Shiro could never hear. After an hour, his movements became more frantic. He had his hand fisted onto the collar of the lavender crop top Shiro had on. His eyes moved quickly under his eyelids and he was shivering violently. He was soaked with sweat that pooled onto Shiro, making him cold at the same time that Keith's burning body made him warm. 

Shiro moved Keith onto his lap as he let him relax against his chest. Keith whimpered softly as he slumped awkwardly into Shiro's arms. Shiro caught a look at the wound on his back as Keith went into a less painful sleep. The burn was even more red and inflamed. Some blisters from it had torn themselves open as a clear liquid oozed from burning skin. Shiro cursed out loud, not even waking Keith in the process. 

"I need to get you out of here, Keith," he whispered almost to himself as he stared at his injured friend, "Or you're not going to make it. I'll get you out of here. You'll be okay."

Keith slept on as a few drops of sweat clung to his brow. Shiro didn't realize that tears were falling from his own eyes until his vision blurred and they fell onto Keith's hair. Shiro laid his chin on top of Keith's head, wrapping the other in his arms protectively as a few more tears slid down his cheeks.

"I can't lose you a second time," Shiro begged as he breathed out warm breath onto Keith's damp neck. Soon, the world slipped away, Shiro falling asleep.

.....

_BAM!_

A sound woke Shiro up. The ship shook a little as Shiro blinked. Keith was still in his arms, quiet for the first time. Shiro could still feel the awful heat on his skin, but didn't give it much mind as the door rattled. Blinking away any lingering sleep, he readied himself. He was not letting them touch Keith again. Never again.

He glanced down at said man for a second. His skin was much too pale, a scarlet flush on his cheeks. He was so wet with sweat that it looked like he had went for a swim in the decontamination chamber on the ship. The marks on his neck were now ugly bruises that looked brutally painful. Even now, he whimpered a little in his sleep.

Shiro carefully laid Keith back in the corner nearby. He couldn't hide Keith from view, but he could protect him. The Galra hadn't deactivated his arm. It lit up as he crouched over his best friend. 

The door eventually opened to reveal Lance and Pidge who was sealing up her hologram on her wrist. It took a few seconds to register them on sight in which both stared at him with worry on their faces.

"Lance?" He asked as both nodded, "Pidge?"

"Shiro?" Pidge spoke up as she moved forward a step or two, "We found you. Good. We need to find Keith too. The maps say-"

"He's here," Shiro cut her off as he moved back a little, "I'll get him."

"Where-" The Blue Paladin started only to cut himself off when he saw what was behind Shiro, "Oh."

Shiro nodded as he knelt down beside his sick friend. Keith didn't make a sound as Shiro gripped his legs and lower back. Lifting him was easy, and Shiro turned back to them in no time with Keith in his arms bridal style. The younger's head rested on Shiro's collar as cool breath ghosted his skin. 

"Let's get out of here," Shiro stated as he walked forward. Both of the younger paladins paused before nodding as they shared a silent conversation. Both looked sadly at Keith before starting out of the room, glancing side to side.

"We got your armor back." Pidge stated as she waited for Lance to give them the signal, "It's already in Green."

"Thanks," Shiro smiled at her, which got a small smile from her before her eyes widened.

"Behind you!"

Shiro didn't have enough time to react. A large fist came his way, and he went down. Keith fell from his arms onto the floor with a tiny grunt as Shiro skidded across the hallway. Through his blurred vision, he saw the Galra fighting the two paladins. Just as they got an upper hand on the alien, there was a noise.

"Drop it," the alien who had dragged Keith into the cell stood with the boy again. He was holding Keith up by his hair, the part-Galran limp in his hold. Besides a scrunched brow, Shiro saw no indication that he felt anything beyond his feverish body's pains. Shiro let out a silent growl as anger grew in his blood. No one was allowed to touch Keith like that. Not now. Shiro stayed still as the two dropped their bayards. Slowly, Shiro snuck his way forward until he was a few feet in front of the two. No one took any mind to him.

"You know what will happen if you do not comply," he moved quickly, pinning Keith to the wall flat on his injured back. Keith let out a choked sob as his eyes slowly opened to slits, purple eyes staring at Shiro, dazed and confused. Unable to lay still and watch his claimed friend get hurt anymore, Shiro rushed forward with a loud growl. The Galra had made the mistake of having his back turned, and as he turned to look at the older man, Shiro brought his glowing arm down on his arm holding up Keith.

Metal and flesh burned as his arm fell to the floor. The Galra yelled in pain as Keith dropped to the ground like he had barely a day ago. Shiro went on the attack.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. Him. Again."

Each word, he tore another hole through the monster's body. He felt his rage grow as each hit met the alien's armor. Galra were bad when part of the Empire. Galra who didn't listen to laws enforced by their own, especially by Zarkon himself, were the worst. Before he knew exactly what he was doing, he threw his fist through the man's chest, right on his heart. The Galra dropped like a stone as blood gathered beneath him.

"Hm..." The other Galra stated from just behind him, "Perhaps the boy doesn't weaken you. You're plenty protective of your property."

"You know the rules." Shiro hissed as he sent a quick glance to the two clueless paladins behind the alien, "I have the right."

"Yes, you do, but I could care less," he waved as he held his laser gun to Shiro's face as it charged up, "There's no one to protect you though. Zarkon will be glad you're dead. No prisoner like you is worth th-" 

His words were cut off as a wicked-looking sword ripped through the man's chest. The alien let out a stunned gasp as he slid to the floor. Keith stood there, swaying shakily as he glared at the dying Galra.

"I...protect h-him," he growled as he threw the blade to the side, "Sh-shiro? You okay?"

Shiro caught him just as his legs gave out. Wrapping the younger in his arms, he looked to the other two, "Let's get out of here."

To Keith, he quickly responded, "I'm fine, you saved me."

"Like always," Keith smiled a little as Shiro nodded.

"Like always," he smirked before his smile fell as Keith let out a weak breath, "Let's get you in a pod, buddy."

“‘Kay,” Keith responded with a tiny nod before practically passing out right there. Shiro held him carefully as the younger two led them out. Luckily, they didn’t encounter anyone else, not even the bots. Sure enough, the Green Lion was there, jaws open wide. Another crash shook the building. They took off as soon as Pidge rushed to the seat.

“Come on, Keith,” Shiro whispered as he held Keith close, feeling the sweat dripping onto his somewhat wet undersuit. The younger’s forehead rested on his shoulder, a breath coming out every now and then. Shiro could still smell the scent of burnt flesh clinging to Keith’s back and the ends of his hair. 

Keith had to make.

He would make it.

Shiro held Keith closer to his chest as the Green Lion flew on.

Keith was going to make it.


End file.
